incubustalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pop Goes the Incubus
Synopsis Hanabata Jouji summons Dhiar out of desperation, feeling the need to encourage what he calls "member love" amongst the boys of his band, JINBOU. After an initial misunderstanding, Dhiar goes to meet the other members of the band and unintentionally startles Akahori into wetting himself. After dealing with the paparazzi, Dhiar gives him a personal clean-up and helps him to understand his own reasons for acting as he does, encouraging him to embrace his need. Takashi, whom Dhiar nicknames "Cockatiel-kun", helps him to arrange a visit to the baths for the group. Although he's hesitant at first, Takuo reassures him that Dhiar knows what he's doing. A steamy soak follows, in more ways than one, and then Dhiar tells the boys of JINBOU that he has a surprise for them. Once they return to the studio, he reveals that he is old friends with Umajima Sachiko, best known for her 1972 hit "Sexy Revenge". She has not changed since that time, and she joins up with JINBOU to help them with management and direction so that they don't have just four members in their group. Dhiar departs, his work done, and reminds them to think about him when they see their really great upcoming success. Later, in a small park, Dhiar overhears two teenaged girls discussing JINBOU's latest smash hit, a song about a mysterious person named Dhiar. References * Dhiar is referred to as a "great and mighty demon". * When he first appears, Dhiar quotes the Nakamori Akina hit "Shoujo A", which is what is written on his shirt. "Jirettai" means something like "irritating". * The group JINBOU's name means "popularity". * Dhiar demonstrates a common Japanese practice with very familiar friends, by choosing cutesy and sometimes comical nicknames for everyone he meets. * Dhiar isn't overly fond of Tokyo, hence his comment that it doesn't smell much different to have a window open than it does to stay in a room full of smoke. * "Member love", or "member ai", refers to affection between members of a musical group. Dhiar misunderstands it because the penis is sometimes referred to as the "male member". * The banner hanging from the party ball on page 5 reads "Makenaide Dhiar", or "Don't Lose, Dhiar" * Dhiar shows an uncommonly nasty side when dealing with the paparazzi, even going so far as to intimidate them into tears. This is because of his strong distaste for them. The Japanese paparazzi are among the most despicable of the world, and many lives have been ruined by fake photographs, unfounded rumours, and baseless accusations due to the strong emphasis on shame in Japanese society. It's easy to dismiss tabloids in many countries, but in Japan even a faint accusation and a vague snapshot can destroy a person's career. Things show some sign of improvement, but they still have far to go from this point. * Dhiar nicknames Akahori "Aka-chan", which is Japanese for "baby". * Dhiar nicknames Takashi "Cockatiel-kun", using the suffix "kun" that is typically used for a younger person than the speaker. * Dhiar has a demon rubber ducky. * "Wa", as Dhiar mentions, refers to a certain sense of peacefulness and harmony. It can sometimes be referred to in reference to a widespread Japanese philosophy of staying out of others' business, which is more an ideal than anything else...as evidenced by the paparazzi. * "Kimochi ii" is a common utterance of satisfaction. It means "a good feeling" or "that feels good". * It is not an uncommon practise for friends to wash each other's backs in the bath. It is regarded as a kind of courtesy. * Dhiar drinks right after the bath, to replenish his nutrients. This is common for public baths, and oftentimes drinks are sold there for this purpose. * Umajima Sachiko's family name (Umajima) is meant to be a pun: although written with the characters for "horse" and "island", it is homophonous to "skillful islands", as a reference to her large chest. Homophones and double-entendres are common humour in Japanese culture. * Umajima Sachiko is a kind of reference to Japanese musical superstar Yamamoto Linda, whose best-known hit "Dounimo Tomaranai" ("Whatever Happens I Won't Stop") is instantly recognised by many Japanese people even today. Linda has amazingly changed very little since the early 1970s, when she was most popular. * When Sachiko is introduced, she bows in a very feminine manner. Men tend to bow with arms at their sides, whereas women bow with their hands clasped before them. This is not a concrete rule, but more of a traditional trend. * The word "four" is pronounced "shi" in Japanese. Although it is not written with the same character, "shi" is also a way to read the word for "death". Because of this, the number four is seen as very unlucky in Japan, similar to the way the number thirteen is seen in many Western countries. It is generally seen as unlucky to have four people in a group. * "Ja ne!" is a casual farewell and means "see you again". It is typically used with people that one knows well and that one expects to see fairly soon. Category:Adventures